narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yulryeo
Hmmm... I'd love to put Amaterasu against this--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 01:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : So, if my reading of Narutopedia is current, and I believe it is, you copy and pasted Amaterasu over here and then changed a few words to make it ice. Now I realize that this is also a Mangekyō technique, but that doesn't excuse blatant stealing. Now before you rake me up saying you didn't copy it, here is the article for everyone here to compare; :: Amaterasu is the highest level Fire Release technique, and according to Zetsu one of the most powerful ninjutsu in existence. It is said to represent the "Material World and Light" (物質界と光, Busshitsukai to Hikari), the antipode to Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu of similar power and a fellow Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu. :: The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be the fires from hell that are as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision. They're unavoidable as long as the user keeps their eyes focused on their target. The flames are capable of burning through anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to burn for seven days and seven nights, and cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. However, the flames burn fairly slowly, allowing anyone struck by Amaterasu an opportunity to remove whatever clothing or body parts have been caught ablaze. Use of the technique also puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed. : Now, honestly, I don't care that you wanted create an ice-like version of Amaterasu, but this is just sad. Didn't we just get onto Shirokei1 for stealing? This is no different. I don't want to hear that you're going to change it later or any of that. I want an actual, plausible reason for why you did this. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok Ten, your right completely right I did change amaterasu into an Ice jutsu for a character and I'm not denying it because I needed a base for powerful mangekyou jutsu as I am not good at creating jutsu for kekkkei genkai. Now as for the direct copy I feel that if is supposed to be a jutsu of equal power but on the opposite spectrum they should have equal effects thats why I used Amaterasu as my base for the jutsu changing words around for Ice instead of fire. I'm sorry that I did c/p and change canon content but YOU did the same thing for Minako Hyūga by c/p padme, while I hadn't gotten around to adding the trivia section you shouldn't comment on something when you did the same not to long ago.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 02:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) 13, get into an argument about past issues later. Going by a case by case basis, he is correct here that you plagiarized from Amaterasu. Just rewrite it. An ice equivalent to Amaterasu works, but not a c/p of it. Also, if you're going into "don't preach against plagiarism when you did it", then I must point out that, while Ten's Minako Hyuga was created a while ago, you wrote this just a day after telling Shirokei how appalled you were at his plagiarism. Please fix this. --'User:Thepantheon 02:44, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : May I also point out that I no longer use Minako? Not to mention that, since then, I have been writing out everything word for word. If you're so bent out of shape about Minako, I'll just delete her since she's no longer of use to me. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:48, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, like i stated above You are right and I am ashamed that I copied and I have reworded it accordingly.--''' 楽しい''' (talk to Fenix!) 02:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC)